The molded plastic knob of this invention is of the general type of friction fit knob shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,252 of Robert K. Howie, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,771 of Paul Rankins and Robert K. Howie, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,246 of Robert K. Howie, Jr., all of which are assigned to the assignee of this application.
This invention is directed to a friction fit molded plastic knob having a hub of relatively small diameter compared to the cross sectional size of the shaft on which the knob is mounted.
An object of this invention is a friction fit knob which can be manufactured in relatively small sizes.
Another object of this invention is a friction fit knob having stop means to prevent overstressing of the resilient force applying member.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.